Naruto: The Beginning of a Great Shinobi
by Emily Loves Shiro-chan
Summary: This is a story about Naruto!


Character Bios 

Naruto Uzumaki-Hyperactive, knucklehead, has a memory span of a goldfish. He like's instant ramen in a cup, but hates the three minutes you have to wait for it! He also loves penguins, potatoes, and saying random things. He sometimes has weird dreams and can see into the future in them!

Sakura Haruno-Loves Rock Lee, can't ever stop thinking of him. She is the brightest one in her class, and got the highest scores on tests. She is always thinking about Lee, and can't concentrate on the fighting going on around her.

Sasuke Uchiha-Wants to find his older brother Itachi, but is it for the reasons you think it is…?

Rock Lee-Suicidal, wants to die by opening the eight inner gates. He covers up his suicide by pretending to want to become a great ninja even if he only has taijutsu.

Hinata Hyuga-She likes Naruto, and is seriously shy. Naruto has no idea that she likes him. She blushes whenever she's around him. Will she ever conquer her shyness?

Neji Hyuga-strongest ninja in his clan. He is part of the lower branch, while Hinata is part of the highest. He strongly dislikes that he is part of a lower one when he is the strongest.

InuYasha-(No, he is not in the wrong story! Well…anymore!) Traveled through the Bone Eater's Well with Kagome, and now lives in the "present". Kagome goes missing, and InuYasha finds out that Orochimaru kidnapped her. InuYasha becomes a Sensei to group 7, and tries to cover the fact that his is looking for Orochimaru.

Kakashi Hatake-Sensei for group 7. He and InuYasha work together as teachers for the group. Kakashi's main problem with them is trying to get them to understand teamwork.

Kiba Inuzuka-He is Koga's reincarnation. InuYasha right away notices something familiar about him. He has a dog named Akamaru.

Orochimaru-Michael Jackson gone anime!

Naraku-No matter what you think, he isn't dead. In fact, he traveled with InuYasha and Kagome through the Bone Eater's Well. He is Orochimaru's long lost twin! Wait a minute…two anime Michael Jacksons?! Run!! Save your little boys!

Naruto The Beginning of a Great Shinobi

It was still dark out when Naruto was awakened by a frightful scream…  
"Ah!! Somebody help me!!" a woman was screaming.  
Naruto, still half asleep, tried to make sense of what was going on. He looked at the clock, it was 3:17 am. "What's going on…?" He sleepily said.  
"Help!! Somebody help me!!" the screaming continued. There were sounds of doors slamming, Naruto got up to see what was happening. A few houses down, there were people crowding a door, all trying to help the screaming woman. All of a sudden, a young woman came running out of the house. "Help me!! There's somebody in my house!! I think it's a burglar"  
"Burglar?!" a man came running out, he looked confused and frightened. "Well, what are you all standing there for"  
"That's him! He's the burglar! Somebody get him!" the woman said.  
"Wait! I'm not a burglar!" he exclaimed, "I'm just uh…doing research! Yes, research"  
"Oh yeah! For what?!" a man in the crowd yelled.  
"Uh…for a book. Yes! A book! I was doing research for a book! That's all!" he explained. He was trying to cover the fact that he was really just in there for his own pleasure.  
All of a sudden, things started to get all foggy…Naruto couldn't see anything…  
Naruto woke up with a confused look on his face, like usual. "What a perv! That old man!" he said. He got up, and looked at his dresser. On it was a blue headband. It was the headband that the shinobi from the village wore. He just graduated from the academy. Today was the day he would find out who his new teammates were. He brushed his teeth, combed his hair, got dressed, and last, put on his headband. He looked in the mirror. "Oh yeah! That's right! I'm a ninja!!" He started walking to the academy…  
By the time he got there, Iruka Umuino was starting to call out the groups. "Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka finished telling the groups, "Ok everyone, you will be meeting your new sensei now."

45 minutes later…

"Where is he?!" Naruto exclaimed, "all the other teams met their sensei and are doing group things"  
"Shut up loser…" Sasuke muttered. He looked depressed, as usual.  
"I won't shut up! Believe it! This should do our sensei good!" Naruto was standing on a chair by the door, he had an eraser in his hand. "Muahaha"  
"Naruto, don't do that!" Sakura yelled at him, of course, she didn't mean it. She thought it was a great idea! Just after Naruto put the eraser up, the door started to open. The three of them stood there, quietly watching the door. A man with white hair and a red kimono walked in. "Gwah!!" He squealed. The man hand an unusual eye color and his ears…they were dog ears!! What was with this guy?! "Who did his?! Your gonna pay for that!" he pulled out a sword. It wasn't an ordinary one either. It was huge!! "See this?! If you get me mad, I'll pull my sword on you"  
"What the heck is that?! You can't use that on us! It'll kill us!!" Naruto exclaimed.  
"Maybe it will, maybe it won't. My name's InuYasha, and I'm your new sensei"  
"What?!" Sakura and Naruto said at the same time.  
"Oh great…now we have a crazy sensei." Sasuke complained. I'll never find my brother, he thought.  
"Sorry I'm late I…" Started a second man who walked in. "Oh, I see you met InuYasha. InuYasha! Put that sword down!" the man yelled. He couldn't be much older than 25. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. InuYasha and I will both be your sensei"  
"I sense a strong demonic aura! The Shikon Jewel was shattered! I'll kill you Naraku! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer! Kikyo?! Heh, you again Kagura!" InuYasha randomly started shouting.  
"Uh…InuYasha…?" Kakashi started.  
"Potato! It's a small world after all! My baloney has a first name! Ramen! Wait…RAMEN?! I WANT RAMEN!!!" Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi sighed. He reached into his pocket and took out a book. "Well, if you are going to start yelling random things, I'll just read. Let me know when your done"  
"What?! Make Out Paradise?! What kind of book is that?! I want to start training to find my brother…I mean…broth! Yes!! Chicken broth! He's the only one that can help me find my idol! I mean…tiki idol!" Saskue shouted.

Next day…

"Ok, we're going to have a little test, got it?" Kakashi explained. "What is the meaning of life"  
"Penguins!" Naruto answered.  
"Wrong! Saskue"  
"Cheese"  
"Correct!" InuYasha said. "Sakura, build up your chakra!" Sakura started to build it up. "Good job! The test is over!"

Far off in the Sound Village…

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT MICHAEL JACKSON!!" Orochimaru was screaming at reporters. "Now leave me alone!" He ran away from them. "Ah, that's better, now…There's no place like home, there's no place like home," he started clicking his heels together. "There's no place like home!" He was at his house. Neverland Ranch! "Tehehehe…I wonder if there's any little boys around"  
"So, this is the home of my brother." started a creepy looking woman.  
"Who are you?! Only little boys are allowed here! Not creepy looking women!" Orochimaru was getting mad.  
"I AM NOT A WOMAN! My name is Naraku an I am your brother!" Naraku said.  
"Well…I guess you do look like me a little. Do you like little boys"  
"NO!! I like Kagome!! She's way better than Kikyo!!"

Back to Naruto and the others…

Well, lets see here….Naruto and the others start the chunin exams! Yay!!! But…will anyone become a chunin? In the exams, they meet Gaara, who like Naruto, has a demon inside him. Gaara becomes friends with Naruto and his team, and is now traveling along with them!

"So Gaara!!! Do you like penguins?!?! I like penguins!! And Ramen!! I love ramen!!! Yay ramen!!! Ramen ramen ramen!!! Woo!!!" Naruto exclaimed, he was jumping all around, screaming ramen. Oh man did he love ramen!  
"Uh…No, I don't like penguins…I like pandas!! Want to know something weird?! People think I look like a panda! I mean, I don't know, do I really?" Gaara was deeply thinking. He didn't get why people thought he looked like a panda. I mean…Hello!! Duh!! He looks like one!! His eyes! Gosh, how can't he figure that out?! "Penguins are waaaaaayyyy better than pandas!!! Hah hah hah hah!!!!! Yay penguin penguin penguins!! And, you do look like a penguin!!!" Naruto was still jumping around.  
"You know Gaara," Sakura started, "you do kinda look like a panda. I mean, your eyes, you know"  
"My eyes?! What about them?!" Gaara snapped at Sakura.  
"Your eyes are like pandas loser." Sasuke said. He was really annoyed about how everyone was all fooling around when they should be training.  
"What do you think InuYasha sensei?! And you too Kakashi sensei!!" Naruto asked.  
"Well," Kakashi started, "I suppose they do kinda look like pandas eyes. They are black and white you know"  
"Keh…" InuYasha murmured. "Keh?! What do you mean "keh" huh?!?!" Naruto yelled at InuYasha.  
"Would you shut up!" InuYasha said, pounding Naruto on the head. Omg! Said…head…they rhyme!! I'll get back to the story…

"Ouch!!!!!! What was that for?!?!" Naruto said, rubbing the huge mark on his head.  
"Oh, if you thought that hurt, wait till I get my sword"  
"InuYasha!!!!! What have I told you?!?! We do not use swords on our students"  
"Well…if you all are going to be fooling around, I'm gonna go take a walk." Sasuke said, he was getting even more annoyed.  
"I'll go with you! Maybe we'll run into Lee!!" Sakura was happy! She might get to talk to Lee!  
"No thank you, I'm going on my own"  
"Oh…ok…" Sakura was sad now, "well, I'll just go look for him myself!"

About 10 minutes later, Sasuke was in the woods, all alone. All of a sudden, Orochimaru comes flying at Sasuke. "I'll get you my pretty! And your little dog too!! Ah hah hah"  
"I don't even have a dog…and get lost…" Sasuke was creeped out by Orochimaru. Yet, he was kind of excited to run into him. But why?  
"Gosh, just ruin a girls moment! Is it so bad that I like The Wizard of Oz?!" Orochimaru asked.  
"Yes…it is bad, now get lost"  
"Oh…feisty! I can fix that!!" Orochimaru ran towards Sasuke, biting his neck.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Sasuke screamed. He fell down from the pain.  
"Heh, now you are cursed!! That mark on your neck will take over you!!! Haha!! You will come after me, in search of power!! For I am Orochimaru"  
Sasuke stood up, looking at Orochimaru. "Wait a minute…you look like Michael Jackson…Are you Michael?! He's my idol"  
"I am?!?! Oh yippie!!" Orochimaru started dancing, he was so happy! Why, well…I don't really know! Maybe he'll tell us!! "I'm so sorry I cursed you Sasuke!! I cursed a fan of mine! I cannot undo it, I am really sorry!! I'm so happy though! I attacked you, thinking I could lure your friends into my house to eat them, but instead, I attacked a fan of mine!! Will you ever forgive me"  
"Maybe…if you teach me some of your dance moves!! I have a question, why do you call yourself Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked.  
"Hmm? Oh! I like that name, and also, it keeps my real identity hidden! Call me Orochimaru from now on, got it"  
"You got it dude!!" Sasuke gave Orochimaru a thumbs up.

Back to Sakura now!!

"Lee, oh Lee! Where are you?!" Sakura yelled, he had to be around somewhere. "Lee…where are you Lee"  
"Sakura?! Is that you?! Sakura!!!" It was Lee, his eyebrows as big as ever. "Like my brows?! I got them thickened!! Now I have the bushiest brows in the entire village"  
"But Lee…now people can make fun of them again"  
"Oh well! I like them! Don't you!  
"Of course I do"  
"Well well…if it isn't Miss Billboard Brow!!" said Ino, she came walking up to them.  
"Oh Ino, don't you have anything better to do?!" Sakura snapped at her.  
"No, I don't. Sasuke isn't around, so I thought I would just come find you"  
"Well Ino pig, go find someone else to hang with"  
"What did you call me"  
"Pig"  
"Billboard brow!!" The two girls' eyes met, Lee swore he could have seen the sparks flying between the two. Ever since they graduated, they have been rivals. They used to be really good friends at once, but it went downhill. Do you think they're rivalry is actually part of their friendship? And they're still friends?

The next day…  
"Well, I see everybody is here, I can now announce the great news!!" started a lady with an extremely huge nose that made her look like a witch. "Today we will be interviewing genin!! All of you here will be interviewed and will be on the news tomorrow morning!" There was excitement around the room. "We thought that we would question just a few of you, so not all of you will be questioned!" She stopped talking, she took out a phone. "Ok everyone! You will now meet the person who will be giving the interview"  
A short, bald, fat man came out. He looked like he was in his 30's. The outfit he was wearing made him look like a Barbie doll. "Hello everybody! I'm the reporter! My name is Malibu Barbie!!" his voice sounded just like Barbie's on those lame movies!! "Ok, first things first! Those of you who are going to be interviewed, line up!!" The people got in line, "Ok, first one…Naruto Uzumaki! Ok Naruto, tell us a little about yourself"  
"Ok!! Umm, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I love penguins, and and ramen, and potatoes, and ramen! I have the attention span of a rodent, and the memory of a goldfish! Umm…I like ramen, and ramen, and wait…RAMEN!!!" He looked over at the food table, "OMG RAMEN!!!!!!!" he ran over to it, and started eating.  
"Uh…yeah, ok, next up is Sakura Haruno"  
"Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno"  
"You mean billboard brow!" Ino yelled.  
"Shut up, Ino, pig!! Anyways, I was the smartest one in my class, and got all my stuff right!! I like…" she looked over at Lee. "Heh…and I hate umm…Naruto!! He's soooo annoying"  
"Yeah…ok then…next up is.." the reporter looked at the line, "Rock Lee"  
"Yeah Lee!!" Sakura shouted.  
"Hi all! I'm Lee!! I love my extremely bushy eyebrows, and I only have taijutsu"  
The reporter kept calling out names.  
"Umm…I'm…uh…Hina…Hinata Hyu…Hyuga…" Hinata went on…  
"I'm Kiba Inuzuka"  
"Koga?!?!" InuYasha yelled. "Koga"  
"Umm…I just said I was Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka"  
"You look just like Koga! You must be related to him!!" InuYasha went on.  
"Yeah…ok then…" Kiba finished talking about himself.  
"I'm Neji Hyuga. I hate being in a lower branch of my family!!" Neji went on complaining about how the family was spilt up.  
"I'm Gaara of the desert. I love pandas, and I hate the sight of blood. I see it often, and I always faint."

30 minutes later…

"Well, that's it with the interviews!! Thank you all for your time!" Barbie said. "Be sure to watch it tomorrow morning! Oh, and Naruto, you do know about that demon inside you right?" The room went quiet.  
"Demon?" Naruto looked confused.  
"Yes, the nine-tailed fox! Didn't you know it is sealed inside of you?" Barbie went on about how the fox almost destroyed the village.  
"Cool!! I have a demon inside me! I'm going to eat you all!!" Naruto started running around in circles. Everyone in the room stared at him. They were all thinking the same thing, did the demon escape the seal? Everyone was scared. If it had been unleashed, he would destroy the village! Naruto ran out of the building. When he came back in, everyone stared at him…gosh! Don't people know it's rude to stare at people!! "What's everybody looking at?! Stop staring at me!!! And why do you all look so scared?! Is it a puppy?! Fun!! I like puppies!!! Where is it?!?! Huh huh huh?!?!" He ran across the room, looking for the "puppy.  
"What's with him…? Doesn't he remember the demon…?" Barbie asked Kakashi.  
"No…the memory of a goldfish. Remember that?" Kakashi answered. "We're all lucky that he doesn't remember us telling him about the"  
"About the what?! Huh huh?! Oh!! Is it a party?! FUN!! PARTY!!! I LIKE PARTIES!!! AND CAKE!!!" he went on about cake and frosting…

Ok, like idk…a month later, Naruto, his team, and Gaara went out for a trip…but that's not important!!

When Naruto and the others got back, they were doomed. Their village was being attacked! Not by another village…but by…SHOE LACES AND LAMP SHADES!!! They seemed to be under control by something! Jus then, a man with snake eyes, bald head, and slits for a nose came walking out of the shadows.  
"You will never escape me," he said. His voice was high pitched and made the hair on Naruto's head stand up. "I will destroy this land"  
"Not if we can help it!" Naruto said, he was scared but that wouldn't stop him. This man was destroying the village, the only thing he had!  
"How stupid! Nobody can defeat me! And if by some miracle you come close, I will destroy all the cows and penguins of this world!!" He said, followed by an evil laugh.  
"At least he didn't say pandas," Gaara murmured.  
"And pandas! Muahahaha!" the man continued laughing.  
"Now….it's on!" Gaara ran towards the man, determined to kill him.  
"I already killed Orochimaru and Naraku. Along with all the others from this village!" he started laughing again, this time in a way that scared even InuYasha. He raised his arm and pointed it at Lee. "Avada Kedavra"  
"Lee!" Sakura ran over to Lee's dead body. His eyes were filled with shock. "He never got to open the eight inner gates…that was his dream! Oh Lee!" she threw herself on him. She was crying, she couldn't believe Lee was dead.  
"Your next little girl!" his hand moved towards Sakura. "Avada Kedavra!" A jet of green light shot out towards Sakura, but was blocked by someone. Kakashi had jumped in front of her, pushing her out of the way.  
"Kakashi!" InuYasha screamed, his face filled with anger. "You bastard!" He reached for his sword and pulled it out. "I'll kill you"  
"Don't worry, you'll be with them soon," the man's face was lit up with excitement. He looked like a maniac! "Avada Kedavra!" InuYasha fell to the ground, his face still angered. Only two of them were left! Sakura and Naruto. But wait! Gaara was still there! There were three of them, and only one of him!  
Gaara can help us, Naruto thought. "Gaara, we need your help!" Naruto said, he knew they couldn't kill the man alone.  
Gaara just stood there. He was shocked by something. "He…said…that…he…was going…to…ki…kill…the pandas…" he said. He was barely moving his mouth when he spoke, he was so scared! "I…can't…move…I lost my will…to…kill"  
Sakura's face turned white. If Gaara wouldn't help, it was only her and Naruto against that guy! She knew she wasn't even close to being strong enough to fight him. "Snap out of it Gaara! If we work together we can save the pandas and they won't di…" she stopped, the man was moving his arm again. Another jet of green light shot out from his arm and hit Gaara squarely in the chest. "Gaara!!" Now only her and Naruto were left!  
"Damn you!!" Naruto was filled with extreme anger. The man's arm moved towards Sakura. She just stood there, "Sakura run! Do you want to get hit by that?! If you do, you'll die! Run"  
"I…can't Naruto…I'm sorry…" the green light hit her. She fell to the ground, still by Lee. She died by the one she loved. Her face, still fearful, had a smile on it.  
"Sakura!!" Naruto was alone now. Nobody would come and help him. He started thinking…What should I do…? Nobody is going to come and help me…I must try and fight! If I die, at least I would have tried! He started building up his chakra. Using every technique he had learned, he attacked the man. Finally, the man was on his last feet. "One more time should do it"  
"I told you…" the man started, "nobody can kill me! Avada…Kedavra!" Naruto dodged the attack and the man fell. "Good job kid! You had come close to killing me, Lord Voldemort! Yes…close, but not actually doing it…" Voldemort stopped speaking.  
Naruto came running up behind Voldemort, he had a kunai in his hand. About seven more Narutos came running beside Voldemort, holding him down. "Your right about one thing, I did come close, but your wrong about me not killing you!" Naruto stabbed the man.  
"Ahh..!! No, it's not possible! I am Lord Voldemort! Nobody can kill me!!" his face turned whiter than it was to start with (if that was possible) he was dead. Naruto had killed him with his signature attack. He had used his clones to kill him.  
"Yes…I did it…he's dead…it's all over now…it's…" Naruto fell, he had used up too much chakra, even with the nine-tailed foxes chakra helping him. Things started going black…He tried speaking, "I can't die…not now…" he barely had enough energy to speak. He looked up, there was a man standing in front of him. He looks just like me…Naruto thought…  
"Naruto…" the man said in a soft voice, "You cannot die…Try to stay alive Naruto"  
"Who are you…?" Naruto tried to get up, but failed.  
"I am the Fourth Hokage." the man said, helping Naruto lie down.  
"But…your dead…" Naruto was trying to fight the man off. He didn't want to be on the hard ground.  
"Yes…but that isn't important. What is important is"  
"Wait!!" Naruto interrupted, "if your dead, how can I see you"  
The man laughed. "Even close to death, you still talk with the same hyper sound in your voice. And, the answer to your question is…because I'm here to help you Naruto"  
"If your helping me, why didn't you help me kill that man! Everyone else died! I don't know why you want to help me, but if you did, why not then"  
"I couldn't do anything then, and I want to help you because…I am your father Naruto…promise me you'll be strong and live. I know it was your dream to become the greatest Hokage, now that the village is gone, you cannot be a Hokage, but if you live Naruto, you would build a new village and become the greatest Kage they have ever had. Don't die and give up your dream. You will become a Kage, the strongest one ever Naruto. You must be strong my son"  
"You're my…father…?" Naruto couldn't believe what he was saying. All his life, he grew up on his own. He knew his parents were dead, nobody ever told him anything about them. He didn't ever ask about them though, afraid that people would shun him again. Finding out that his father was a Hokage made him feel even sadder than he did when he was shun by everyone in his village. His father wasn't just a Hokage…he was the Fourth Hokage. He had heard about how the Hokage gave up his life to seal the demon into a baby to save the village. He knew it was sealed inside of him…but…this man…his father…sealed a demon inside his own child! Naruto felt hatred for him. "Why..?! Why did you seal it inside of me?!" He yelled. He was crying now, "Everybody hated me! I never knew why! When I found out, I hated it! Everyone was scared of me! You put that demon in me! I grew up without anyone caring for me! Why did you do that! I hate you"  
"Naruto…you don't understand"  
"Yes I do! I do understand! You wanted to be a hero! You must have hated the fact that you had me! You"  
"No Naruto, I didn't. I sealed the demon inside of you because you were a newborn who's umbilical cord had just been cut. Naruto, because the demon was inside you, that made you a hero"  
"A hero?! I had a demon inside of me! Everyone shunned me! I acted up so people would notice!! All they would do was shun me more! They were afraid I was the demon"  
"Your right Naruto, they did think that. But they were wrong. You weren't the demon. You never were Naruto. You were a hero because you saved the village. If the demon wasn't sealed in a newborn, it would have destroyed the entire village. Because it was sealed in you that is what made you a hero"  
"But…I don't get it! You sealed it inside me, your son! Didn't you know what pain that would cause me"  
"Of course I knew Naruto…I was afraid of it…But you must understand, I had to get rid of that demon or the village was going to be destroyed. I could only seal it inside a newborn whose umbilical cord was just cut. That was you Naruto. You had the demon inside of you, that ridded of the demon. It is that which makes you a hero. You stopped the demon"  
"Father…" Naruto understood now…his father was right. "I'm sorry father…I"  
"Naruto, I must go…promise me…you'll live"  
"But father!!…" he disappeared. The sun started to rise, Naruto felt a sudden burst of energy. He got up. "I won't let you down…father…"


End file.
